Harry and the Lyracanites
by dixonhpboosh
Summary: AU. What if someone had found Harry on the doorstep. What if that someone was death? Starts pre- hogwarts and should eventually have all seven years. Manipulative and slightly evil Dumbledore. Will mainly follow JK's storyline.
1. A child is found

A young women around the age of 19 was walking down Privet Drive, she had pitch black hair was a fair build and was slightly paler then considered normal. The thing that made her stand out more was her eyes one was black and the other one was blood red. She was off to visit an old friend.

She entered number8 Privet Drive and went to her friends room, an elderly gentlemen was sitting in an arm chair near a window that was facing the road.

"Hello Desmond why did you ask me here tonight" the women asked.

"My old friend I ask you to ease my pain" Desmond begged

"You know I cannot do that." The women said with a calm air in her voice.

"I know but please I only have months left, I have no family and no reason to live, i only ask that I die painlessly in the comfort of my own home. I ask this as a favour please end the pain." Begged Desmond.

Before she could reply a loud bang filled the air, she immediately let her magic loose to search for danger, she noticed four magical humans on the street near number four, there were three adults and a small child probably and infant. She thought nothing odd about the incident and turned back to her friend.

"A group of magic's outside number four" to answer the confused look on Desmond face.

"They are muggles I wonder why they are visiting and at this time of night." Desmond thought out loud

"I don't know, anyway are you sure you want to die tonight?" questioned the women

"Yes please end my pain" Desmond confirmed.

"Alright as a last favour" the women sighed defeated.

As Desmond smiled happily that his pain would be over the women moved across the room and placed a hand on the old man's chest, closed her eyes and started chanting in a dead and forgotten tongue. **I death command that Desmond Craig Thompson soul be collected and body live no more. **

Desmond gasped "thank you" and he breathed no more.

You see the woman was not an ordinary person for she was death and the current keeper of magic. The wizarding world would call her a beast of to use her species name a lyracanite, she was not the only one there were currently six lyracanite; death, life, air, earth, water and fire. She had just granted her dying friend a mercy death; this meant that he had died before his time.

Death has a name and prefers to be called Rose.

Rose left the house and went to travel in the shadows when she spotted something unusual in the perfect gardens of Privet Drive on the doorstep of number four was a bundle. Letting some of her magic loose again for the second time that night to make sure the bundle was not dangerous, she was shocked and surprised to know that it was an infant and probably the same one that she felt earlier. She approached the infant slowly as not to spook the infant and then noticed that the child only had a blanket for protection from the cold November weather. The child turned over in his sleep and only then did she notice the letter that the child had been sleeping on. She decide to read the letter to try and find out who would leave an infant on the doorstep, she did read that two people had been killed and she immediately summoned the spirits of James and Lily Potter.

"My Lord and Lady death" the said together.

"I have summoned you here to ask why your son was left on a doorstep in November." She said her voice a little bit confused she never blamed the spirits after all they were not on the mortal world to stop their child being left.

"May I ask where he was left" Asked James.

"Of course he was left at the doorstep of number four Privet Drive" Death replied politely

Lily gasped and looked at her son when she realised she would not get in trouble and started crying "please take him from here; she is not to have him, please." She begged for a few more minutes,

Death shouted "ENOUGH" Lily immediately stopped although was still crying and was currently being comforted by James.

"It is clear that you did not want him left here, I have a proposition for you then, with your blessing I will raise Harry as if he is my own child. However he will now be called Harrison in honour of his birth name and a name suitable for a lyracanite."

The two spirits looked at each other and in an unspoken conversation James said "Yes, raise Harrison as if he is your own and thank you for honouring his birth name". She then dismissed the spirits.

She conjured a piece of paper and wrote her own note to the Durselys that read:

_Your sister Lily Potter nee Evans has passed away, your nephew Harry Potter was placed on your doorstep against her sisters wishes and I have now have taken the child and will raise him as my own. _

_I am sorry for your loss._

_R._

After posting the letter through the letter box she up the infant and noticed he had hair similar to his and had beautiful emerald eyes. She knew at that moment in time that anyone who wanted to hurt him then they would have a fight on their hands. She made sure he was secured to her chest and shadow travelled to the lyracanite manor house and hoped the others would let her keep the child.


	2. Meeting the lyracanites

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to harry potter they belong to J.K Rowling.

Own characters in this chapter and there realms if applies

Rose- Death

Jaime- Water

Alex- Air

Damien- Earth

Charlie- Fire

Lance- Life

As she arrived she immediately looked for the others deciding they probably were on their own floors of the manor house, she placed an ear blocking charm on Harrison and rang a loud bell that echoed though out the house.

The manor house was unusual as there were ten floors they split up into

Ground floor- Communal area, and also hold the meeting room

First Floor- Deaths floor is decorated with black and blood red that is designed to drip down the walls this is also the only floor to have a separate dungeon.

Second floor- Earth floor the area was covered in grass and was designed to be a forest even down to small forest animals.

Third floor- Fire's Floor the area is covered in orange and red that move to look like flames, the whole floor is incredibly hot to ensure that fire is comfortable

Fourth floor- Life's floor everything is white there are also a healing station that is not on any of the other floors.

Fifth floor- Waters floor some rooms are completely full and are kept in with a barrier, he also has fishes swimming around his house, and the walls are designed to look like rain fall.

Sixth Floor- Airs floor there is no gravity here and there are no external walls as they are all windows and internal wall are designed to look like the sky outside.

Seventh floor- Used to be magic's floor until he died and chose not to come back; the rooms are kept in memory of him.

Eight floor- Visiting quarters for females and families.

Ninth floor- Visiting quarter for Males.

Tenth floor- Training areas including a library with self updating books on all known subjects magical and mundane or muggles, and duelling area as well as classrooms.

All floors have a kitchen, bathroom, three bedrooms with ensuite bathrooms, living area, dining area, a weapons room and a nursery.

Rose calmly entered the meeting room that had a large round table with six throne like chairs. If a person entered the room that would be able to tell who should sit where, Rose went to sit down at her chair. The chair was pitch black with a full moon painted on the back the lining of the chair was blood red.

The first person to enter the room was water whose name was Jaime he looked to be around the age of 20, he had light brown hair with blue and green streaks, his eyes were a sea green. His chair was aqua that had a small waterfall running down the back of the chair into a fish tank at the base of the chair. He looked towards Rose and nodded in acknowledgement.

There was a small breeze as air arrived although he was more commonly known as Alex, he had blond hair that was almost white in colour that had a windswept look, and he had complexly white eyes apart from a blue lining. He also looked to be around the age of 20. His chair was simply a cloud that floated about 2 inches (5cm) above the floor. He noticed the child that was now sleeping peacefully in Rose's arms but did not have time to ask before earth arrived.

Damien the lyracanite of earth had dirt brown hair that had leaf green highlights, and a tan that suggested that he had been in the sun for a long period of time, his eyes were a leaf green that changed depending on the season they were currently a dark brown. He looked to be the Age of 25. He went and sat in his chair that was covered in different types of flowers. He greeted the others before staring straight in front of him.

Fire and life arrived together, fire whose name was Charlie had orange hair and blonde streaks his eyes were a glowing orange or red depending on his mood, and he looked to be around 27. His chair was black but when he sat down small fire light around the chair. Life whose name was Lance had blonde hair and had white eyes similar to Jaime apart from he had a gold outline. His chair was pure white and had the picture of the sun on the back of his chair and gold lining.

As Lance sat down, Rose stood up and said calmly "I have called you here to discuss this child that I wish to adopt"


	3. A decision is made

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to harry potter they belong to J.K Rowling.

Own characters in this chapter and there realms if applies

Rose- Death (darkness)

Jaime- Water

Alex- Air

Damien- Earth

Charlie- Fire

Lance- Life (light)

_Previously:_ _As Lance sat down, Rose stood up and said calmly "I have called you here to discuss this child that I wish to adopt"_

The other lyracanites just sat and stared in shock, this had never happened before they were essentially immortal as long as there realms lasted and it would cause them pain to raise a mortal.

Damien recovered first and asked "Who is the mortal child and why can't his parents raise him?"

Rose expecting the questions answered in a rehearsed manner "His birth name is Harry potter although I have renamed him as Harrison; his parents are dead and cannot raise him"

Alex then asked "Why can't he be taken to a mortal orphanage or left with other relatives?"

Rose replied slightly worried now as she had not thought about an orphanage "He was left on the doorstep of his relatives against his parents' permission and I have their blessing to raise him as my own."

Lance realising they were going a little bit ahead asked "tell us how you found the child and why you want to raise him."

Rose relaxed they were not openly turning him away "I was in Surrey visiting a dying friend who had asked for a mercy killing that I then granted during the talk I noticed there were four magic's in the street late at night three adults and the child. After performing the killing I noticed a bundle on a doorstep, the child had been left in the cold, I summoned the spirits who were angry that the child and been left there and they wanted me to raise the child as if he was my own."

Lance, Jaime and Alex looked angry that you could leave a child in the cold unlike Damien and Charlie that were shocked that you could leave a child in the cold and were ready to harm whoever had left him there.

Charlie recovered fist his eyes were dark red in show of his anger she asked as calmly as he could in order to avoid waking the child that had started to stir in Rose's arms "What do you plan to do knowing the child is mortal, how will you prevent yourself from becoming too attached.

Rose replied her voice just above a whisper "I had hoped we could train him to become the lyracanite of magic, I cannot hold both realms for long without one falling apart, and He would not replace Merlin but would take over the realm."

Lance asked her to leave the room while the discussed the matter and also so that she could change Harrison.

After 15 minutes Rose was allowed to enter the room they had made a decision. As she sat down she felt the stares of the others on her and Harrison. Lance stood up and said "We have made the decision you will not raise the child" Rose's heart sank "As we would like the chance to raise the child we will bond with him and train him until he is ready to take over the realm. You will raise him until he is 5 he will then spend a year in each floor until he is 10 then he will move to his own floor and start having responsibility, he will also attend a magical school until he is 17 when he will choose whether or not to become a full lyracanite and join us".

At this point Rose was so overwhelmed she would not lose Harrison and they all agreed to perform the ritual.

A.N this is not as much as normal as I wanted to do the ritual in another chapter.


	4. The ritual

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to harry potter they belong to J.K Rowling.

Own characters in this chapter and there realms if applies

Rose- Death (Darkness)

Jaime- Water

Alex- Air

Damien- Earth

Charlie- Fire

Lance- Life (Light)

**Ancient Language**

They then moved into a dark room the other side of the house. All six adults stood in a circle around a raised slap that had different runes on the outside, Harrison was placed in the middle and a potion was poured over his head.

Rose was the first to stand and she said "**I death and keeper of magic claim Harrison to be my son and next lyracanite of magic and may he inherit my abilities" **She then stood back and waited, a black light shone above Harrison for a minute before sinking into his skin.

Lance then stood and said "**I life claim Harrison to be my son and next lyracanite of magic and may he inherit my abilities" **This time mixture of gold and white shone above Harrison, he then stepped back and waited for Alex.

Alex stood up and said **"I air** **claim Harrison to be my son and next lyracanite of magic and may he inherit my abilities" **He stood back a white a blue light shone above Harrison before disappearing into his skin.

Damien was next he stood up and said "**I earth claim Harrison to be my son and next lyracanite of magic and may he inherit my abilities" **A brown and leaf green light shown above Harrison before once again sinking into his skin.

Jaime stood up and said **"I water claim Harrison to be my son and next lyracanite of magic and may he inherit my abilities" ** An aqua light shone and faded he stood back as Charlie got up.

Charlie stood forward and said "**I fire claim Harrison to be my son and next lyracanite of magic and may he inherit my abilities" **This time a red and orange light sunk into Harrison's skin.

They then stood up together and said in unison "**We have claimed Harrison as our son; we will raise him until he can choose and promise to guide him in life".** They stood back and watched as Harrison shown a bright mixture of colours; they were so bright that they could not see him anymore. When the light disappeared there were some noticeable changes, for one he was now awake and starring at the six adults in front of him.

Harrison hair although was still black had 5 highlights, sky blue, sea green, bark brown, dark orange and gold. He was slightly taller and had pale skin that had a soft glow. His eyes were also different they were still green but were a darker green. His scar was also gone.

Lance went towards the child and cut his palm, causing the child to cry he then placed drops of blood on an ancient piece of paper to see what abilities the child now had. Rose went offer and started to rock the child, he eventually settled down she went over to read the list. The list read

Harrison nee Harry James Potter

Age 1 year 3 months

Abilities 

Magic (born)

Parcletongue (conquest)

Shape shifter magical (ritual)

Shape shifter non-magical (ritual)

Change gender (ritual)

Master in all forms of magic (ritual)

Ability to breathe underwater (ritual)

Immune to heat (ritual)

Ability to touch fire (ritual)

Command ghosts (ritual)

Can use all forms of transport naturally (ritual)

Ability to change age (ritual)

Natural healing ability (ritual)

Increased knowledge (ritual)

The ability to remember everything (ritual)

Speed reader (ritual)

Ability to speak every langue human and animal (ritual)

Heirs to

House of Potter (born)

House of Merlin (ritual)

House of Black (Godfather inheritance)

All the lyracanites looked at each other and then to the sleeping child only Jaime spoke saying what we were all thinking "How would we raise a child that was just as powerful as them."

Please review I need to know what you would like in the story.


	5. Hospitals and a full moon

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to harry potter they belong to J.K Rowling.

Own characters in this chapter and there realms if applies

Rose- Death (Darkness)

Jaime- Water

Alex- Air

Damien- Earth

Charlie- Fire

Lance- Life (Light)

* * *

The lyracanite are currently sitting around a hospital bed, apart from Lance who is performing healing spells to ensure that staying in the cold did not affect Harrison.

"All done" he said as he waved a list in front of the other the list read.

Harrison nee Harry James Potter

50% block magic

50%block intelligence

Damaged eye sight

Dark magic residue on forehead

Stunted growth (dark magic)

Jaime looked at the list then at Harrison who would block their intelligence. Magic can be blocked by parents to stop a child having accidental magic and as he was going to a muggle home this made sense.

Charlie was the only one now not looking at the child he was staring at Rose he demanded "Tell me you can remove the dark Magic and Lance can you heal his eyes and remove the blocks".

Lance and Rose both nodded together. Rose placed one hand on Harrison's forehead and the other on his chest and started mumbling, a large blue and purple light appeared around the child followed by the force of blackness. Rose removed the black and placed the blue and purple light back into Harrison. Lance went over and covered the Childs eyes a white glow formed and when he removed he noticed that Harrison was starring at hem without squinting so much, right before he fell asleep.

Rose picked him up and went to her floor followed by the others. When she got there she went to a room she thought would never be used the nursery and placed Harrison in the black cot that was covered in silver runes of protection. She then in a very bossy motherly type of way ushered everyone out the room so that Harrison could sleep. She then lead everyone to her living area so they could talk.

"What are you going to do about the full moon in a few days" Damien demanded he usually joined her in wolf form.

After a moent of slience Alex spoke "He will have to go with her, he can turn into all magical creatures he will feel the full moon telling him to turn into a werewolf until he can control this he must remain with her"

Rose replies "We don't know for sure I think I can control the wolf but if Harrison does not transform then I could harm him or worse kill him".

Lance spoke up "We know you can control your shifts and the wolf so you would not hurt him but I can understand you worry, so her is what we will do Damien and Charlie will be in there Charlie can get Harrison out of you do not control the shift and Damien can prevent you from getting to close".

Everyone considered this for a moment and nodded.

Full moon

Rose was in dungeon in one corner with Charlie, Damien and Harrison in the other, she had tied her wrists and feet to the wall for the first time in 400 years. She felt her power grow and know that she would need to turn to call all of the other werewolves to transform. If rose did not do this then wolf's would come out without routine and kill people it was easier to do this and control the transformation. She started to turn with one last look at Harrison a silver light sprang from her body as she screamed in pain as her limbs changed with the power of the moon. This did not hurt her so much but exhaust her as he has to get the power to go all the way around the world.

The wolf was out and looking around the dungeon and went to move and found she could not move far, before she could investigate further a small cry was heard from the other side of the room the small human started to change, the wolf sniffed deeply he was her cub she would protect him. She bowed to the others in order to be allowed out of the chains Rose had control and wanted to make sure Harrison did not hurt the others. After a few minutes Harrison was a small wolf pup sitting in the corner. Rose went over to her cub picked him up and went back to her corner where he was joined by two other wolves and they all fell asleep in a dog pile.

When they woke up everyone was in the dungeon asleep together in a small pile, they decided after that to use the dungeon every full moon in order to become the beasts they want to be no matter what species.

Rose and Harrison- werewolves

Alex- A griffin

Damien- Wolf

Jaime- A Water snake

Charlie- A small dragon

Lance- Unicorn

A/N I need surnames for the lyracanites and Harrison please review of PM me with suggestions.


	6. The Child is missing

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to harry potter they belong to J.K Rowling.

_Writing_

* * *

Christmas Holidays 1980

Hogwarts

Dumbledore was sitting in his office sorting though his mail, more letters from the minister asking for help, he also noticed a small pile of fan mail. He smiled at this although noticed the mail was getting less and less, why did the boy have to live, Dumbledore thought at least he is with those muggles they will weaken him so when he arrives he will be ready for manipulation into the perfect Gryffindor and ready to die for him at the flick of a hat then, Dumbledore will be the leader again he will be worshipped. He noticed Remus had written to him again begging to know where Harry is. He wrote back the same as ever

_He is safe, it would be dangerous for him to be in your custody giving your condition and not all of his followers have been caught it would not be safe for you to know._

_Dumbledore_

Dumbledore sent his reply with Fawkes and then sat in his office chair thinking about the boy. He went over to a few trinkets and noticed they were not working probably. Shocked and worried he flooed to the Leakey cauldron and made sure he was seen before he apparated to Privet Drive.

Privet Drive

Dumbledore walked up to Privet Drive and noticed his anger ward against all things magical and magical suppression ward was in place but all the other wards we down including the tracker that monitors every magical person that enters the boundaries of Privet Drive. Confuse he thought it would be better to speak to the Durselys. He knocked loudly three times. After waiting a few minutes Petunia opened the door with a big sleeping baby in her arms. He did not look like Harry so ignored the child.

"Hello" Petunia asked

"Hello I wonder if I could talk to use inside unless you would like to discuss your sister on the door step." Dumbledore asked.

Petunia paled and quickly ushered him in. "What do you want?" She snapped.

"First I would like to see Harry after all I know he was left here" Dumbledore asked.

"Not her, never even saw him, if that is all you want you can leave right now." She replied coldly however there was an edge of remorse that Dumbledore missed. At this point the already weak wards started to weaken further.

"What do you mean I placed him outside so you would find him?" Dumbledore asked barley keeping hold of his tone with anger and worry.

"That's your freaky problem you left him outside, someone found him and took him. All that was left was a not saying he was alive and my sister was dead." Her voice replied without emotion but her eyes told a different story. At this point the emotion coming from Petunia caused the wards to fall.

"Can I see the note?" he asked hoping to find the child and place him back her where he will be neglected and become the perfect follower.

Without the influence of the wards Petunia replied "burnt it" not trusting the old man the truth was she kept the note in her room to remind her that this was real her baby sister was dead.

"I believe I better leave then but I will warn you. When you did not take Harry in you left yourself open for attacks, you and your family will no longer be safe." Dumbledore apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and for the first time in years he had a fire whisky to help ease the pain of losing the boy, the boy needed to be submissive or he will never be the hero again.

Petunia placed Dudley who was still asleep in his cot to sleep in peace. She then went downstairs and for the first time since Lily's death she cried, she cried for her jealously that drove them apart, she cried for losing contact with Lily, she cried for not knowing James as well as she should, she cried for not supporting their wedding, she cried over James and Lily's death but most of all she cried over Harry her nephew who she never saw and was in the hands of a stranger. She did not expect Lily to hear her.

**A.N I still need suggestion for surnames preferably normal (muggle) sounding surnames for the Lyracanites, Harrison and one more character who you will meet later. **


	7. The changing of the seasons

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to harry potter they belong to J.K Rowling.

Own characters in this chapter and there realms if applies

Rose- Death (Darkness)

Jaime- Water

Alex- Air

Damien- Earth

Charlie- Fire

Lance- Life (Light)

* * *

The same day Dumbledore visited Privet Drive the lyracanites were very busy running around the manor trying to prepare for the winter solstice. It would not be fair for the lyracanites to follow one religion so they do not celebrate any holidays. The winter solstice was an important day for all of the lyracanites it was the day the seasons turned. The moon (Rose) over takes the sun (Lance), Cold (Jaime) is more common then heat (Charlie), Damien gets a small break as some of his realm goes into hibernation. Alex is even busier with the wind. Harrison will have a surge of magic to allow him to choose more muggle born students during the winter months because of the amount of realm he has is very small it will only be enough to make a squib into a magic but as he gets older he will be able to allow more muggleborns magic.

Harrison is currently sitting in the main communal living room staring at two stuffed animals; a bear and a fox that are charmed to chase each other. It was nearing midday and Charlie and Jaime were standing in a large circle with four symbols creating a cross to symbolise change. The other lyracanites were positioned over the symbols to observe the transaction, at the last stroke of midday the transaction happened they started to glow a white colour. The seasons changed hands it was beginning of the cold season. Lance ran forward from behind Charlie and Rose from behind Jaime to catch them as they fell into unconsciousness. The power change exhausted them so in order to recover their spirits went into their own realms and they would not wake for another two hours.

At midnight the ceremony happened again, Harrison was in Alex's nursery with a ward to alert him if Harrison woke up. This time however Rose and Lance went to the middle of the cross at the last strike of midnight three things happened. First Rose and Lance fell into unconsciousness, secondly Harrison woke up with a burst of magical energy and finally Tom Riddle Jr. woke up confused as to why he was tied down in a dark room.

**A.N this is more of a filler chapter. Please suggest any surnames and what do you think Harrison should be taught.**


	8. A boy wakes up

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to harry potter they belong to J.K Rowling.

Own characters in this chapter and there realms if applies

Rose- Death (Darkness)

Jaime- Water

Alex- Air

Damien- Earth

Charlie- Fire

Lance- Life (Light)

* * *

Tom's POV

Tom woke up and looked around his eyes squinting as his eyes got used to the dim conditions. As he tries to move he noticed he was stiff, the next thing he noticed was his hands and feet were tied to the wall. He tried pulling at the chains to see if he could get out of loosen them but they were tight a little bit two tight as his wrist was red raw form where he had been in them for so long. He then tries to remember how he got here; the last thing he remembers was being taken from the orphanage for a possible adoption trial at the age of eight and then a red light being fired towards him, which caused him to scream in pain and eventually he passed out. `Then how did I get here?' Tom thought. He stood up and slowly and painfully because of his stiff muscles he went towards the window. As he was walking he noticed that he was taller than he remembered. He looked out of the window and saw a field and also at the edge of the field there looked to be a small forest area. Deciding that he did not know where he was he decided instead to look around the room. At the far end of the room furthest away from where Tom was chained there was a small hole. The wall where tom was chained there was a small bundle of blankets. The only other thing in the room was a cell door.

He went and banged on the cell door and started to bang on the door in order to try to get out, hoping that someone will hear him. However after banging and screaming for two hours without there being any sign of him being noticed he gave up and went and sat on the blankets. Although Toms body was an adults his mind was still an eight year old child and did the only thing he could do left, he cried until he fell asleep while he was crying he was begging to his mother that she would send help that he could not be abandoned to die here.

Lyracanite Manor

Alex was walking around the living room hold a tired Harrison that was refusing to fall asleep. Charlie, Jaime and Damien were looking after Rose and Lance. Lance was lying still on the transfigured bed and he looked as if he was just asleep the others were not worried about him, they were worried about Rose. Rose was thrashing about to the point where they had to restrain her arms and leg to the chair to prevent her from hurting herself and even then she thought against the bonds. After two hours of Rose trying to escape she went still and started crying. Half an hour later both Rose and Lance work up but Rose's eyes were both red.

Jaime and Charlie went to untie Rose and help her into a sitting position as her spirit was still in the land of the dead. Damien went over and helped lance up and gave him a pepper up potion. Rose started to glow a pale and white and two spirits came from her chest and floated slightly behind Rose, the first spirit was Lily Potter nee Evans and the other was Merope Gaunt.

** Please suggest any surnames and what do you think Harrison should be taught before Hogwarts.**


	9. spirits visit

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to harry potter they belong to J.K Rowling.

Own characters in this chapter and there realms if applies

Rose- Death (Darkness)

Jaime- Water

Alex- Air

Damien- Earth

Charlie- Fire

Lance- Life (Light)

* * *

Lyracanite Manor

A powerful voice spoke from Rose in a deep voice and said "These spirits requested an audience with all of the lyracanites, I have granted there plea. Speak truthfully and in detail we will then decide if we should help you."

Lily floated forward first.

She said "I am grateful for you raising Harry as if he is your own son. I ask that he is allowed to see his aunt, they were the family he was left on the doorstep to find. I originally wanted him gone because of Petunias jealousy and hatred of magic, however she has been crying over mine and James's death and for the nephew that she has never seen. My request is for Harrison to visit his mortal aunt." She then floated back and Merope floated forward.

Merope said "Thank you for the audience and granting my request. My son Tom Riddle Jr was taken from a muggle orphanage where he was raised at the age of eight after going out for a day a powerful and evil spell was performed on him, his soul and body were replicated in the form of a shade that was to become Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort was raised as Tom Riddle and was raised to kill, my son has been chained in a dungeon ever since, he woke up today so I could see him. I ask that you safe my son he is not evil or a murder of innocents, that is the shade that was created."

Once she had finished they both faded and Roses eyes returned to normal.

Charlie and Jaime grabbed her arms to stop he from falling back over. Lance looked up and said "What are we going to do?"

"Let's deal with Lily first as she was the first to speak" Alex replied having come back over now that Harrison was asleep.

"I think it is a fair request they are blood family" Jaime spoke up still holding onto Roses eyes as she looked at Harrison, tears were still in her eyes.

"I have heard Petunias pleas and they sounded sincere" Rose replied.

"The house will be watched if we take him there they will try and take him away" Damien growled at the last part, he now slightly over protective of Harrison after the first child and only child a Lyracanite had. Rose and Damien had a child the child was the original werewolf that was so lonely being the only one started to attack people once a month. Damien was forced to kill him and rose bound the rest of the werewolves to the full moon. He already knew he would not be able to kill another one of his children; it almost killed him the last time.

The room went quiet for a minute before Alex spoke again "How about we sent them a letter pr visit them and say we are from an insurance company to investigate Lily's will and met them in a safe neutral place."

After a few minutes of murmuring the all agreed.

"Okay what about Merope" asked Rose she hoped they would rescue the child no one should be left to that fate.

"The child was responsible for the death of thousands of innocents one of which was almost Harrison" Lance argued.

"He was not I checked Voldemort is still alive yes but he is separate from Tom Riddle it is as if they are a separate person, and the shade spell will do this." Rose replied anger starting to show in her voice.

"Ok everyone calm down, we have never abandoned a child before, Rose why do you feel so strongly about this." Jaime asked.

Rose sighed and said "I saw him, in the cell his body was old, about the age of 30 but his mind was a child's he was scared and confused, he had heavy iron chains on his hands and feet he had thin rags on probably the same ones from the day he was taken charmed to grow with him. I h-heard him banging on the cell door and screaming for two hours. He lost his voice within one hour but still tried, he then went to sleep crying, he was terrified."

"What do you suggest?" Charlie said from beside Rose.

Rose said "I propose we rescue him and de-age him with all his memories and raise him as a brother to Harrison possibly to make people believe they are twins."

Again there was mumbling and again they agreed, the next day Lance would wait to heal Tom and look after Harrison, Charlie would contact Petunia and the others would rescue Tom.

**A.N I need suggestions on what you think Harry should learn he will learn all of the curriculum at hogwarts and main subjects at muggle schools but is there anything else.**


	10. Planning and a visit to Privet Drive

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to harry potter they belong to J.K Rowling.

Own characters in this chapter and there realms if applies

Rose- Death (Darkness)

Jaime- Water

Alex- Air

Damien- Earth

Charlie- Fire

Lance- Life (Light)

* * *

Lyracanite manor

The lyracanites were all in a circle Harrison was currently playing in the playpen in the corner of the room. Alex said "How to we find Tom".

The room was silent as they all thought, he was not dead so rose could not do a soul search they had no idea of his surroundings so the elements did not know where to look. Lance spoke up first "How about I try to soul search."

Rose replied "That will be dangerous I kept collapsing the first hundred times it took thousands of years for me to."

Lance then replied "yes but I can feed of my realm you did not know how to do this at the time, and I am looking for someone who wants to be found not spirits that are trying to run from death."

Rose argued "I see your points it is still too risky what if something happens we are still going to need a healer, or what if you lose your realm?"

Damien went over and placed his arm around her and held her close and said "that is not going to happen, I promise."

Rose whispered to herself "I don't want to be on my own again."

The others outwardly showed no signs of hearing her but inside their hearts were breaking, Rose was the eldest by several billion years, she was around before Earth became liveable, when Life came along she raised him from a baby as well as the others who arrived within a few years of each other as there needed to be an anchor to each realm. They saw her as a mother figure that needed to be protected; even though she was the best fighter in the group as she was the only one who was able to fight while being dead the others had to wait to be revived by her.

Jaime wanting to break the silence said to Lance "Do it"

Lance was lying on the floor in the middle of the manors ritual chamber, he was going to enter his realm and look for Tom Riddles until he found the right one and then tell them where he was. Entering the realm was not a problem after all the realm is you it is as easy as breathing to them the problem was they did not know if this would work soul or spirit searching was only ever done by death to find lost souls and had not been attempted by the others, this meant that anything could happen. At mid day when Lance was at his strongest he went in search for Tom, in his eyes he could see loads of different humans with he name Tom, Thomas or Riddle flash before him, to the outside he was lying still his eyes moving rapidly back and forth as he searched. After two hours Lance woke up he was exhausted but could move. He gasped out "he is on the outskirt of the magical part of Mar Lodge forest in Scotland he looks to be in an old castle near there".

Know they knew where they were going the Damien, Jaime, Rose and Alex started to prepare to leave. Meanwhile Charlie went to the Privet Drive.

Privet Drive

Charlie apparated to an alleyway near Privet Drive once he arrived he ensure that he looked respectable, he was wearing a smart black suit with a black tie with yellow lining around the edge of the tie. After deciding he looked respectable he walked out of the alley way and up to number four Privet Drive, as he was walking he noticed that the houses all looked the same, he thought to himself that something's never changed after all the mud huts in the Saxon time all looked the same. He also noticed that people were looking at him; he shrugged them off as he knocked on the Durselys front door.

Vernon opened the door after taking a day off work he stared at the stranger in front of his house and the first thing he noticed was that there was no car this lowered his standard before he could continue judging the stranger he spoke.

Charlie spoke "Hello Mr Dursley, my name is Charlie and I am here to see your wife on insurance details about her sister's death"

Vernon went pale and then slightly purple as his temper rose. Charlie however was enjoying himself he did not realise that humans could change that colour and fairly easily as well.

Vernon moved aside to let him in and then shouted "Petunia someone here for you from the freaky world says his name is Charlie."

Charlie was very confused at this point maybe he did not understand magic, he was also secretly glad that they did not bring Harrison. Petunia walked downstairs and stared at the stranger from Dumbledore's last visit she had noticeably changed her eyes were more sunken and her eyes were slightly bloodshot that suggested that she had been crying recently. In an unspoken word she led Charlie into the living room while Vernon followed, Charlie waited until they were seated until he found his own as he was after all a guest in their house. He also cast a silent spell to see if there was any magic in the house he noticed that the wards had fallen but there was no other magic in the house.

"I said I was here on insurance that is not entirely true, I am from the magical world, I have a friend who I can speak to the dead and even summon their spirits, yesterday a gentleman visited you and the wards on the house failed this meant you could mourn for your sisters lose at the same time she heard you, she then contacted us and I came to help" Charlie said getting straight to the point after all the others were on a rescue mission and they might need back up.

Vernon spoke "What a lot of rubbish I will believe that you think magic is real but talking to the dead is impossible."

Charlie at this point realised that he had not seen magic so he decided to show him he changed the coffee table into a dog and back. After watching the table turn into a dog Vernon investigated to ensure there were no tricks and on finding none he decided to stay silent after all what if that happened to him.

Petunia seeing some of he things Lily could do was only a little shocked but accepted the magic and spoke "How can you help me?"

Charlie smiled glad at least she was listening "First I have a message, she says you are forgiven you were young and she realises know that you were scared of her magic and also when she graduated you were jealous that you had missed out on another world you know existed but could not be apart of." Petunia had tears in her eyes, she never thought she would be forgiven she was just about to speak when Charlie continued "Secondly she heard you cry over Harry and she knows that you are frustrated at yourself for never seeing the child, I can let you met him although his name is now Harrison but we cannot meet here."

Petunia openly sobbed and after ten minutes of being comforted by Vernon she had calmed down to and whispered "thank you".

Vernon was the next to spoke and said "I want to meet my nephew I don't care if he is a freak he is family, but where can we meet him".

Charlie said "The term is magic's not freak and go to the restaurant next to your work Monday next week at 1 o'clock ensure you have time off I will meet you there and take you somewhere safer so that you can meet the people caring for Harrison and also you can meet the people who are caring for him." When he finished speaking he pulled out a candle and light the flame with a wave of his hand. "I hope to see you there please bring Dudley I am sure he will want to meet his cousin" With that he placed his hand in the fire and suddenly disappeared only leaving a burnt out candle as a reminder of his visit. Vernon looked at his wife who was silently sobbing from this point on he vowed to be there for his nephew even if he was a fre –magic, he then got up and phoned work in order to get time off.


	11. Finding Tom

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to harry potter they belong to J.K Rowling.

Own characters in this chapter and there realms if applies

Rose- Death (Darkness)

Jaime- Water

Alex- Air

Damien- Earth

A.N In my mind Rose is the leader and I find I can write about her easily so she will be talked about a little more than the others particularly as she is the one who found Harrison.

* * *

3

Lyracanite manor

Rose, Jaime, Alex and Damien after finding out they were going to Mar Lodge forest they quickly grabbed their weapons. Rose had a small dagger attached to her hip, Jaime had two throwing knifes on each ankle that had been charmed to be recalled easily, Alex had a crossbow with self refilling arrows, Damien had a long sword attached to his hip. After making sure they were all armed they grabbed Damien arm who transported them through the tree walk way that linked all the plants together there s=destination Mar Lodge forest.

Mar Lodge forest

They arrived on the outskirts of the forest about half a mile away from where they suspected the prison to be. As they arrived Rose quickly moved away from the trees and the group, she stared at the floor not wanting to see what damage she had caused to Damien.

"Rose" Damien said as he supported his arm that had a hand print burn.

"I am so sorry I guess the bond is broken for this year" She replied to the ground still refusing to look at Damien in the eye.

"Don't be we know this might happen, we did not put as much of our blood in your goblet as normal" He replied knowing she would be angry.

"WHAT" Rose shouted back barely controlling her anger, they knew she could hurt them after all everything she touched died, this barely affected mortals there was not enough life to take but the Lyracanites realms apart from her own possessed life in order to survive even Charlie who was known to kill had creatures that could only live in hot countries and could survive with very little water, this meant she could not touch them without hurting them and if left long enough she would be injured as well but not to the extent the others were.

"We did not want to see you hurt anymore, drinking the blood of life hurt you we could see, you did not come out of your room for a week before particularly as you are keeping magic's realm as well." Jaime replied.

Rose knowing they were only looking after her but that was not their job she defended herself before without them she said "There is no use worrying now the castle is this way" as she allowed magic to guide her.

After twenty minutes they found the castle or the field where it should be. Rose let out her magic to find wards and Alex blew a strong wind to see if there was any residence.

"There is something there" Alex spoke to the group.

"I can sense water inside" Jaime confirmed.

"I've got the wards and have keyed us in" Rose breathlessly replied, she looked as if she had just run ten marathons back to back, she was exhausted.

"I think you should stay here" Damien said to Rose.

"Why, I can protect myself, I can't die, if you leave me here I can't warn you of intrusion, I won't be able to perform the patronus charm to warn you" Rose said stubbornly

"Why?" Alex asked she has always been able to do the patronus before

"There is not enough life for the patronus to be formed" she replied.

"Okay" Damien surrendered after all they would need a warning of magical attacks there magic can find most but Rose can give more detailed warning.

Once they made it to the Castle it became very clear that no one had used the castle in years. Thick dust lay on the ground and cobwebs hung from the corners of the room, although there were no spider to be seen, they were both scared of Jaime and Rose they both could turn into a basilisk and kill them with a look and rose if she wanted could kill them by touching them.

After looking around for half an hour with no success Jaime said "Let's split up patronus if we find him" the others all nodded in agreement, they split into groups Jaime and Damien went north and Rose and Alex went west. Due to the nature of Roses realm being considered to be underground and the amount of dead bodies buried in the ground over the years she was naturally drawn to the deeper parts of the castle, Damien is also attracted to the soil that allows the plants to grow, this gave both groups an advantage. After ten minutes of searching Alex heard a man coming from the corridor to the left of them, as they walked along Rose sensed a time ward that decreases the time it takes a person to age by half. After a few more minutes Alex sent of his eagle patronus to find Damien and Jaime they had found Tom.


	12. The rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to harry potter they belong to J.K Rowling.

Own characters in this chapter and their realms

Rose- Death (Darkness)

Jaime- Water

Alex- Air

Damien- Earth

Charlie- Fire

Lance- Life (Light)

* * *

As Alex went to send for the others Rose shadow travelled through the bars and knelt next to the sleeping Ton, she guessed he was around forty. He was curled up in a ball his wrists and ankles had large shackles attached and you could see bruises forming around and under them. Just as she went to wake the boy up the others arrived. Alex grabbed Damien arm and turned with both into air and walked though the bar. Rose performed aguamenti and Jaime used that attraction to the water to transport into the cell.

Rose turned back to Tom and reached behind him to the chains and she pulled at them breaking them away from the wall with a large thud, in the process she woke Tom up.

Toms P.O.V

I was dreaming about a family a mother and father with me standing in the middles smiling as they waited for a picture to be taken, however before the photo could be taken I heard a loud bang that woke me up to someone leaning over me holding the ends to the chains that I was bound to. I started to squirm to move away from the person who had hold of my chains, I don't remember when I started but I was begging them to let me go and not to hurt me. I was the person lower the chains and walk away slowly with their hands up. As I started to calm down I noticed four people in the cell three men and a female by the looks at how she was standing I guessed she as the person who had the chains.

"W-what do y-you want?" Tom stammered trying to hide his fear.

"Your mum sent us" one of the men spoke as I looked at him I noticed he had beautiful green eyes unlike my plain brown eyes.

"No my mum is dead" Tom admitted not wanting to think that his mum abandoned him.

"Yes, she is but I can see the dead." The women spoke I looked at her completely shocked, maybe she could help, no it is impossible that's what they taught you they don't come back ever.

"No that's impossible" I replied my fear calming to a more manageable level when they made no move to hurt me.

"Haven't you done things you could not explain?" Another male spoke, I was memorised at this point by the green and blue in his hair.

After thinking for a few minutes I replied "Once the kids were crying I tried to get them to stop suddenly one of the pillows changed colours distracting them from worrying about who was going to play with the ball." I remembered that day it was the day I was told I was going on a trip with a gentleman that was interested in adopting me, that was the day before I blacked out.

"That was magic now I am going to remove the chains but you have to stay still do you understand" the women spoke in a strict but kind voice. I nodded in reply.

As she approached the fear returned and I tensed but I allowed her to continue she took hold of my left wrist my eyes never leaving her, she grabbed both sides and pulled and the shackle broke as if it was made of glass. After the last shackle was broken she held out her hand to help me up, after a few seconds standing at her hand I hesitantly took her hand after realising that she was not going to hurt me for this I relaxed and continued to hold on. As we approached the others I tensed I did not want to go near them what if one of them was the reason I was here. Noticing my distress the women stopped and looked at me and smiled before turning back to the others and said "I will see you at the manor". With that said there was a flash of white light as I felt the ground leave my feet.

A.N: I know people have been complaining about my spelling and grammar I have used two spell checks, however if you notice anything wrong tell me so I can edit the Chapter. I need advice on a separate Hogwarts house name as it will not be fair for Harrison to go into one of the houses.


	13. Hospitals and decisons

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to harry potter they belong to J.K Rowling.

Own characters in this chapter and there realms if applies

Rose- Death (Darkness)

Jaime- Water

Alex- Air

Damien- Earth

Charlie- Fire

Lance- Life (Light)

* * *

Lyracanite manor

There was a loud pop as Rose appareted into the hospital wing on Lances floor she was still holding on to Tom who was looking very dazed over what had just happened to him. Lance turned around to see an adult Tom and a bleeding rose, at this point he went into healer mode and went to help her up.

"NO" Alex shouted as they appeared in the room. Lance turned around in shock his hands inches away from Rose's arm "the bound is breaking this time tomorrow even sunlight will hurt her."

Lance placed his hand back down to his side; he then went over to check on Tom who had moved since he came in.

"Hello tom my name is Lance can you sit on the bed for me" Tom shook his head. "Please I want to make sure you are alright and if you are good you can have a lollipop."At the idea of getting a lollipop Tom stiffly walked over to the nearest bed.

While Lance was checking on Tom, Rose had slowly moved to a bed in the corner and was sitting on the bed with double glowing red eyes. Lance looked over and saw this and smiled as he thought she was always so independent.

Charlie came in holding Harrison who was trying to catch steam that Charlie was creating for him. Charlie looked at the scene in front of him and was pleased to see that only three beds were in use. Damien was sitting on one as Jaime bandaged a burned arm this suggested to him that the bonds were breaking. Alex was standing by the medical cupboard ready to give anyone with equipment. Rose was pinching her nose to stop the nosebleed she currently has although he could see bandages on her chest, arms and legs that shows she was in another realm that she was not bonded to for too long they way everyone was avoiding her it could be anyone.

One Hour Latter

Everyone was treated and sitting on multiple bed facing Tom.

"Tom how would you like a brother and a family" Jaime asked.

Toms eyes lit up it was clear that was all he had ever wanted. "Why would you want me?" He replied.

"Because what that man did to you, was a fate that I would not wish on my greatest enemy, we want to make you younger the same age as Harrison in fact." Charlie said as he bounced Harrison on his knee.

"What, How" Tom stammered

"Okay her is the truth, we are not human, we are part of nature called lyracanites; Rose is death, Lance is life, Alex is air, I am earth, Jaime is water, Charlie is fire and eventually Harrison will fully take over the realm of magic from Rose who is the current keeper." Damien said as he pointed to each person in turn "this makes us immortal as Rose will bring us back, we have always wanted children but have never been blessed, we want to adopt you, because we do want children and for Harrison to have a brother." After a breath stop to have a drink he continued "This will make you immortal and you will have a magic and knowledge boost however you would not have a realm but will become a lyracanite as you can become a keeper of realms if for any reason we are unable to continue our duty was as if one of us is sentenced to the metal box." At this the elder lyracanites shuddered in fear.

"What's the metal box?" Tom asked,

"Our prison you have only enough of your realm to barley survive, we have limited the stay to a decade any more than that you will likely go mad. Rose spent two centuries in there after the hundred year war, when we got her out she could not move or speak she was just an empty shell, even now after three hundred years she has to wear five bands one on her neck, and on each ankle and wrist, these are shackles they will activate if she starts losing control." Alex said as Rose showed Tom the bands.

Tom thought about his decision he was happy he could have a family, a brother and he would also be special, this was all he ever wanted when he was at the orphanage so of course he said "adopt me" with a large smile plastered on his face.

A.N Please tell me if you spot any errors. I would like house names and don't worry how silly they sound the reason I am asking is because although I thought of one I would like people's opinion.


	14. A bound is made

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to harry potter they belong to J.K Rowling.

Own characters in this chapter and there realms if applies

Rose- Death (Darkness)

Jaime- Water

Alex- Air

Damien- Earth

Charlie- Fire

Lance- Life (Light)

* * *

Lyracanite manor

It was the day after they agreed to adopt Tom, tonight they would de-age him but first Rose needed to be bonded to the others. They were all in the ritual room tom was playing with his soon to be younger brother as the elder lyracanites all stood around a large table with a goblet in front of each of them.

"Don't stop early I can handle the pain as much as the rest of you" Rose said in a demanding voice challenging them to call her weak. The others bowed their heads they wouldn't stop early this time. In unison they raised a knife to their left palm and sliced it open and said "I **death/life/air/earth/water/fire/magic **bound to my fellow lyracanites, I promise I will not hurt them to the point where they cannot return, I promise to respect their realm , i now sign this oath with my blood." They all went around the seven goblets dropping five bloods into each, Rose had to go around twice as she held more of the magic realm than Harrison and she would until he was 8 at 11 he will have access to the full realm but Rose will supervise him in some areas and teach him until he turns 17. After the chanting was done the all drank from their original goblet and Rose from magic's goblet as well.

They stepped back as they glowed multiple colours and as the light faded the lyracanites screamed in pain as they travelled though the foreign realms until they were accepted. After five minutes they all stopped apart from Rose sat on the floor breathing heavily, they were exhausted after ten minutes Rose stopped and she lay down on the floor trying to catch her breath.

Later that evening

Tom was standing in the middle of a circle, he was still thinking about what he was earlier, he knew at that point they each loved each other and would love him. He admired how they spent five minutes screaming in pain just so they could avoid hurting each other.

"Are you sure you want to do this" Rose asked.

"Yes" Tom replied politely

From their hands each let out a light from there realms. Rose was black for death and purple for magic, Lance was white, Alex was sky blue. Damien was leaf green, Jaime was a aqua colour and finally Charlie was orange. They were all thinking the same thing, I adopt Tom Riddle to be my son and let him be de-aged to the age of seventeen months. When the light settled they lowered their hands and a young Tom riddle was sitting in the middle of the circle.

Important A.N: I am having difficulty with my computer,s o wont be able to update until next saturday. If you notice any spelling mistakes please let me know and I will change them. I need suggestions for a firth Hogwarts house that suggests unity compared to a trait.


	15. Gringotts

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to harry potter they belong to J.K Rowling.

Own characters in this chapter and there realms and Royal colour

Rose- Death (Darkness) - Black

Jaime- Water - aqua

Alex- Air – sky blue

Damien- Earth – leaf green

Charlie- Fire – orange

Lance- Life (Light) - white

Rose - Keeper of Magic - purple

* * *

**Important A.N: I will not be updating as often due to an increase in course work however on the 8th April easter break starts for two weeks so I will be writing more then. Please suggest a Hogwarts house name.**

* * *

Diagon Alley

It had been two days since the rescue and the lyracanites had decided to go to Gringotts to officially adopt Tom and Harrison and to add all the Lyracanites to the Hogwarts register so they can all attend at the same time.

They arrived at different times to avoid suspicion, even though the war is over a large group of people will cause suspicion particularly as a few of Voldemort's supporters were still at large. Damien and Rose arrived with the twins (I will refer to Harrison and Tom as twins now that Tom has been de-aged.) Rose had turned her eyes blue to look normal they were both wearing casual robes in their royal colour.

Charlie was the next to turn up with a six year old Alex they were also wearing casual robes in their royal colour, Charlie made his chair completely orange and made his eyes seem to appear Hazel. Alex had made his eyes grey in colour.

They met outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and talked for a few minutes before going to Gringotts. Once they were at the steps Lance and Jaime turned up pretending to be brothers they were wearing muggle clothing with t-shirts in their royal colours, Lance had changed his eyes to a brown colour and Jaime had his chair completely brown.

Once they were inside the goblins reacted, the tellers stopped and stared and reached under their desks to reach the sword kept there they then raised them in a professional manor, they were saluting. Rose and Damien who were holding the hands of the twins nodded their heads in recognitions as the goblins belonged in their realm more than the others. At the back of the bank a messenger ran to get director Ragnok. The magics that were in the bank looked at the group with a mixture of fear and curiosity due to Binn's obsession with the goblins they knew that goblins only raised weapons in respect or to fight as they had not made a move to start a fight they assumed it was respect however before any questions could be asked the director came out of his office.

Ragnok hearing that the lyracanites were in his bank went out to greet them and before the magics could question them or worse spot them for what they truly are. As he entered the main hall he noticed that there were eight in the group and only six with a realm. As he got closer he drew his sword and placed it across his heart and bowed.

All of the lyracanites held up there right arm and placed it across their chest and bowed, the elders were doing this out of respect to the goblins, Tom remembered that bowing was a sign of respect copied and Harrison who did not understand did not want to feel left out and bowed as well. Once everyone was in an upright position Ragnok led them to his office. The magics in the room immediately started talking including a journalist with the daily prophet.

When they were inside the office Ragnok lead them to different seats including one for the twins who had aged to the point where they could walk with a little assistant and could sit and climb a chair. "What can I do for you today my lords and Ladies" Ragnok asked.

"We wish to adopt Tim" Alex said as he pointed to Tom "His birth name is Tom Riddle a shade took his place in this world at the age of eight. He shall receive his full inheritance at 17 and we wish to be claimed as his magical guardian as well as change his name to Tom Nix" He continues as Ragnok looked at the boy and was surprised ha showed courage and could become a great warrior or wizard yet he sat playing with a ball that rose had given him. As he recovered from his shock he said "I can that done by the end of the day, is this also true for the other lord." Rose smiled at his title and said "Yes his birth name is Harry Potter; I appreciate if no one has access to this information or war will rage on. There is one man who looked Tom up and went to place Harry in a home where he would be neglected at best. We wish to change his name to Harrison Nix and to become his magical guardian". Ragnok was angry someone was hurting nature and as a result the lyracanites did not trust anyone to the point where they threatened war. "Don't worry only I will have access if I cannot succeed then I will lie down as you deliver the fatal blow, I will have this done by the end of the day. Is there anything else I can help with?"

"Yes" Damien spoke "we want to be added to the Hogwarts register for 1991 with the names:

Rose Wolfe

Jamie Lahey

Alex Eastson

Damien Golding

Charlie Jones

Lance Fitch

And for Tom and Harrison's birthday be changed to 6th March"

Ragnok agreed to this after all he needed to do was read their magic to see if they had enough, which he knew they had, the results were automatically sent to all magical schools, all the lyracanites had to do was choose the amount of power they wish to be known with and to de-age. They all de-aged as their blood was checked, they were now officially going to a magical school in 1991.

As they left Gringotts they were swarmed by cameras and reported, as people shouted out questions to them. In one move Rose and Damien picked up the twins so they did not get lost in the crowd. They slowly started to walk to the apparition point but found that they were not able to move too far. As tempers started to grow high a group of armed goblins came out of the bank and surrounded the lyracanites in a circle allowing them room to move, as they started walking you could hear the goblins threatening the crowd to move back, all the time they were walking flashes could be seen as pictures were taken after a few minutes they reached the apparition point. The lyracanites turned around in unison and all bowed again apart from Rose and Damien who could not because they were holding the bowing twins, so instead they tilted their heads to show their necks before appariting away. As they were leaving they show the armed goblins bowing back with their weapons against their chest.


	16. Newspapers and goblins

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to harry potter they belong to J.K Rowling.

The lyracanites and their realms

Rose Wolfe- Death, Darkness and Keeper of Magic

Jaime Lahey- Water

Alex Eastson- Air

Damien Golding- Earth

Charlie Jones- Fire

Lance- Life, Light

Harrison- To hold magic at the age of 17

Tom- can hold any realm for small periods of time after the age of 17

_Writing_

Lyracanite Manor

The next day the daily prophet was delivered to the lyracanites this was not unusual as they liked to keep up to date in all worlds, however the headline was what was unusual. The head line read:

_GOBLINS SALUTE MYSTERIOUS STRANGERS_

Underneath the head line was a large picture of the group walking down the alley and one of the goblins bowing to them as the group apparated away. Flicking though the paper Jaime noticed a page on rumors about the mysterious strangers, he had a laugh at some of the more unusual and utter nonsense ones, they were half goblin, they were children kidnapped and were being realised from the bank, they protected the bank by staring at anyone who came near them. However Jaime stopped laughing when he read one rumor.

_The strangers are Lyracanites that are controlling the goblins minds._

The bit about mind control was not the thing worrying Jaime no the problem was that someone had claimed they were lyracanites. If enough people believed this then they might not be safe. The ministry claimed they were dangerous beasts and should be killed on sight. With the bond this cannot happen but the ministry owned a metal box to keep them in until they can be sent to their deaths. He checked the picture in their faces were blurred as they quickly walked down the street, the twins faces were blurred as they had their heads resting on either rose or Damien's chest so they would not be recognized. Jaime relaxed at this it did not matter so much if the elders were recognized, they have complete controlled over the realms and their powers enough so they could last at least ten years if not more however the twins would not. He also thought about how many people would believe a rumor, after all lyracanites were considered to be a myth in the magical world, they choose not to believe so choose to believe that they were boggarts in a physical form created to kill, this made even less sense but over the years at least one has been to all battles that have led to death mainly Rose and she has been spotted in beast form before, this lead to the title of beasts as well as their hatred against non humans. Jaime placed the paper in the communal living room in the newspaper draw were all there sightings were kept. He them went for a swim to relax.

Headmaster Office- Hogwarts

The head master had just read the paper and was curious about who the strangers were and how they got the goblins respect. He had been trying for years and had even tried bribing some of the goblins. After a few minutes he decided he would speak to the goblins about who the strangers were if need be he can bribe them out of the brats vault. Dumbledore had stopped looking for Harry and told no one that he was missing, he would attend in a few years or he is dead either way there is no use looking for him. He stood up and walked over to the fireplace and flooed to the bank.

Gringotts 

As Dumbledore stepped out of the floo he noticed that there were more people than normal. He supposed that was because of the group yesterday. He walked confidently up to a teller and said "I want to see Ragnok".

"What about?" The goblin replied coldly

"One of my accounts that he is in charge off" Dumbledore replied

Of Course I will have Bloodaxe show you to the waiting room.

As Dumbledore followed Bloodaxe he checked to ensure he had the correct key.

-Time gap-

He had been waiting in this room for twenty minutes to see one goblin, who did they think he was. Just as he was about to complain Ragnok entered the room.

"What can I do for you?" Ragnok asked

"Who were the people her yesterday." Dumbledore replied

"I see a lot of people"

"The ones who you saluted"

At this point Ragnok was angry; he was risking war for information.

"I will not tell you they are customers and we take secrecy very seriously"

"Not even if I give you a tenth of this vault" Dumbledore said in last hope as he showed Harry's key.

Ragnok took the key and inspected the vault number and ownership, at the same time Dumbledore was happy he thought the bribe was working.

"No, you do not have access to this key anymore, I will not tell you about them, they earned our respect something you do not have. You are banned from the bank for a week if you come back we will throw you out the front step. I suggest leaving the group alone; many beings will stand by them, as they fight for the balance of the world." Ragnok said as he summoned the guards.

Dumbledore realising he was defeated and was storming mad left and went back to the office to shout and brood over the brat who defied him by living, for his shade for not killing him, the goblins for banning him for a week and not letting him have access to the vault. But during all this he did not feel remorse or angry at himself just at the rest of the world.

* * *

A.N If you notice spelling mistakes please tell me, I am thinking about doing a summary chapter for the years Harrison and Tom spend with the Lyracanites until just before 11th Birthday, in this chapter there will be what they learnt and key moments. This won't happen until chapter 18 at least as I still need to write about the Durselys, but please tell me if you want something different. Please message me suggestions for a new house at Hogwarts.


	17. Visitors

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to harry potter they belong to J.K Rowling.

The lyracanites and their realms

Rose Wolfe- Death, Darkness and Keeper of Magic

Jaime Lahey- Water

Alex Eastson- Air

Damien Golding- Earth

Charlie Jones- Fire

Lance- Life, Light

Harrison- To hold magic at the age of 17

Tom- can hold any realm for small periods of time after the age of 17

* * *

Lyracanite manor

Lance was sitting in chair in the main communal living room, he was staring at the fire that Charlie had just left though, he had gone to meet the Dursleys so that they could visit and get to know Harrison as per Lily's wish. He looked around the room to make sure everything was near enough ready; Alex was sitting in toddler form next to Tom and Harrison he was teaching them how to grow wings. Lance thought to himself what difficulty they would have if they started flying. Although the twins were young it was clearer that they were pranksters. Jaime was sitting nearby the toddlers to make sure if they did start flying or if there were problems he could help them.

When he looked at Damien and Rose he almost burst out laughing. Rose had been summoned to her realm last night meaning the twins ended up in Damien's floor and during the night they did some accidental magic that turned his hair into a rainbow afro. Rose was still in her realm and was near enough unconscious, her shackles were glowing white, to say that she was not there mentally. What was making Lance laugh though was she was sleeping halfway over a chair which is unusual for Rose who normally sleeps spread out and completely stiff. He looked back at the fire and wondered what the Dursleys would be like.

Meanwhile at Privet Drive...

Petunia was getting Dudley all wrapped up nice and warm to go outside which is not easy as he get moving and screaming "No". After ten minutes Vernon picked him up and carried him to the car and drove them all to the cafe where he would met the magic.

After a nosey car journey Dudley had stopped screaming when Petunia gave him sweet to stop him from screaming. When they entered the restaurant they noticed it was fairly busy but one man stood out with his bright orange hair, they knew this was Charlie he was going to show them the way to their family. Charlie spotted the Dursleys and noticed the child was awake this time. He went over and shook Mr Dursley hand.

"Hello again, I wandered if you would show" Charlie said in greeting

"Yes, I want to know my nephew even if he is different" Vernon said

"At least you are insulting us this time, If you would follow me" Charlie said leading to the back door that lead to an alley way. "We are going to travel though fire so I suggest keeping good hold of your son" as he said this Petunia tightened her grip on Dudley. "I need you to grab hold of one of my arms each if it helps you may hold each other. The two humans moved into a circle and Vernon grabbed hold of Charlie's right arm while petunia held his left. Charlie then willed a fire to appear around them and he then fire walked them over to the Lyracanite Manor.

Lyracanite Manor

A sudden burst of fire appeared in the room that made Jaime jump out-of-the-way to avoid being burned or stepped on as three adults and an infant entered the room. Jaime went over to the toddlers to let Alex now that their guests had arrived while Damien summoned a hat to hide his new hair style that unfortunately did not work as the hat flew back to the other room. Lance went over and sat next to Rose leaning her against his chest and placed his hands over Roses chest and willed live into to her forcing her back into the world of the living. As soon as the Durselys arrived they looked around and found they were standing in a posh manor house that had a Georgian theme to it and they also noticed that they were in the main living room and that there is no electricity.

Charlie said "Welcome to our home".

Lance then spoke to him and said "Did you tell them what we are?"

"Not yet" he replied

"What do you mean? What are you? Are you killers?" Vernon said to Petunia held Dudley closer to her chest. He had stopped crying when they travelled and was currently dosing off to sleep.

Charlie sighed and said "to answer your questions, we are no human we are lyracanites, this means we hold part of your world and yes we have all killed."

When Charlie admitted that they had killed Vernon stepped in from of his wife and son in order to protect them.

Damien said "We do not want to hurt you, we only kill people who have killed innocents or if they have seriously offended us to the point where we will start a war."

"Have we offended you" Petunia squeaked.

"No" Jaime said as he joined the conversation.

"What do you mean hold part of our world?" Vernon asked.

Lance still holding Rose who had woken up but was still slightly drowsy said "There are six main parts to your world and a junior part. The six main parts are earth, air, fire, water, life and death. The junior part is magic. Each of us holds a part called a realm. If one of the main realms dies and no one else can take the realm then your world will die? Do you understand so far?" the Durselys nodded their heads. "Ok I hold life, Charlie is fire, and Jaime who is standing next to the toddlers is water. Damien who currently is stuck with the rainbow afro is earth. Alex the toddler with the blonde hair is Air and Rose who is currently leaning on me is death and keeper of magic for the time being. The toddler with green eyes is Harrison who is your nephew he will become master of the junior realm when he turns 17. The other toddler is Tom he was recently adopted and will take over any realm if we are no longer able to. We are considered beasts in the magic world so we hide here or they will try to kill us or place us in prison until the end of time. They do this because we are powerful and cannot be killed also it does not help that we can turn into any creature of our realm.

To prove this point they all turned into the creatures they do on a full moon. (Rose is a werewolf, Alex-is a griffin, Damien is a wolf, Jaime is a water snake, Charlie is a small dragon and Lance is a unicorn). There was a lot of noise coming from the animals and Vernon immediately understood why, they were laughing as even though Damien had changed into a wolf his fur remained a multicoloured. Even Vernon could not but help smile at the sight.

Petunia screamed when she was the werewolf but almost fainted when Harrison having seen the others concentrated on turning into a werewolf and transformed. Rose immediately went over to check that he was not hurt, when she realised he was not she picked him up and moved over to Tom. The unicorn turned back into Lance and he commanded the others to change back. They all did about from Rose who let out a deep powerful growl at Harrison forcing him to change back; after he had changed she turned back as well. Once they were all human and adults as Alex came back as a twenty-one year old they all sat down. Petunia went over to the twins and placed Dudley with them and then went and sat down between Vernon and Charlie. They talked about Harrison for a little while until they heard a cry. Dudley had snatched Harrison's and placed it on a pile behind him and kept saying "mine". Rose went over to stop Harrison crying, and then she looked at Dudley with cold eyes and leant over him and picked up the abandoned toy and gave it back to Harrison. Dudley screamed "no, mine".

"Dudley you were not playing with the toy and you did not ask Harrison if you could play. If you snatch again I am putting you in time out." As Rose turned back to the adults Dudley snatched again so Rose picked him up and placed him in the corner and said "you are here until the sand runs out of this glass if you move more sand will be added."

As Rose went back over to the others Vernon said "why did you do that he could have played with the toy?"

"No he had no intention of playing with the toy if he had asked Harrison would have shared. If you are guests here you will follow the ruled that includes no snatching". Rose replied.

"He is my son and I am saying he can have the toy." Vernon argued back.

As he finished speaking Rose shackles active and turned white, this meant her mind was not their at the moment this did not normally happen as when they were in there realms they could interact normally so she was in the deepest part of her realm that she only visits once a decade. Damien ran over to Rose and was able to catch her before she hit the floor. He then carried her over to the sofa where the others had moved off and they were all running around to grab medical equipment.

While this was going on the adult Dursleys were looking very confused they had just been talking with Rose and the next thing they knew she was covered in chain and was unconscious. Vernon was looking very worried he had meant to hurt death; did this mean that he had put his family at risk? With everything that had gone on no one noticed that the children had stopped playing at also that Tome and Harrison who were mentally at least seven and understood what was going on went over to comfort a very confused Dudley.

After only two minutes but seemed longer Rose woke up in chains, that was not an issue the issue was that she had not tried to move. Lance and Jaime quickly guided her to a sitting position as Charlie brought over several potions that were quickly spelled into her this was to avoid being bitten. After a few seconds she became whole and moved to a more comfortable position. "What happened?" Vernon asked.

"I was needed in my realm before you came here. This does not happen often as like the others we sort out our affairs when we are asleep unless we are called away early like last night. As I forced back" she looked at Lance who did look ashamed. "I left something behind." Rose said.

"What was left behind?" Charlie asked.

"My sight, once the realised that it was still there they dragged me back to get it. This is a curse as I can see how people will die and it cannot be turned off. I can see that Vernon will be dead in eight years from a heart attack. You are the lucky one Dudley will die in a prison riot that he started and Petunia after hearing that her son had been killed committed suicide". Rose replied very calmly.

As the Adults stared in shock on one noticed Dudley had come out of time out and was walking to Rose as she noticed this she knelt down "see time out is not forever." Rose said as she hugged him.

"Sorry" he replied before running over to the twins to join in their game of catch.

Lance was the first to recover they were not used to the way that Rose was able to talk so calmly about death and torture. He went over to the sofa and touched Roses chains forcing them to vanish as the only reason they were out was because of the after effect of being dragged out and in a realm. The other quickly came out of there shook and sat down as well.

"How do we change this?" Vernon said as he comforted a crying Petunia.

Everyone looked at Rose who said. "Exercise more and have a balanced diet this will prevent the heart attack and as for Dudley say no to him once in a while time out does not hurt them put teaches them manners, teach him that he is responsible for his actions."

"We can do that" the Dursleys said together.

"One more thing I think Harrison has just increased Dudley's natural magic. He is not a wizard but might be able to see magical places." At five the Durselys had to leave but they all got pork keys back to the manor so that they could visit.

* * *

A.N. I have decided to do a summary chapter in the next chapter. Please let me know about Hogwarts house name. If there is spelling or grammar mistakes tell me so I can change them. Please let me know if you have suggestions.


	18. An Orphanage

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to harry potter they belong to J.K Rowling.

The lyracanites and their realms

Rose Wolfe- Death, Darkness and Keeper of Magic

Jaime Lahey- Water

Alex Eastson- Air

Damien Golding- Earth

Charlie Jones- Fire

Lance- Life, Light

Harrison- To hold magic at the age of 17

Tom- can hold any realm for small periods of time after the age of 17

* * *

December 1991- An Orphanage Central London

The lyracanites had just moved from the manor to an orphanage where all the children and staff are dead. Rose had found some spirits from the past that were old enough not to be known by the world. They were willing to pretend they were alive and that they know the lyracanites for years. The first birthday of the group was coming up and as there were so many of them living in one place they will all receive their letter.

It had been an eventful ten years for both Tom and Harrison as they had mastered:

Transfiguration,

Charms,

Potions,

History of Magic,

Defence Against the Dark Arts,

Astronomy

Herbology,

Flying with a broom and wings

Arithmetic

Muggle Studies,

Ancient Runes,

Care of Magical Creatures,

Sword Fighting

Wand less Magic

Archery

Shape shifting (Harrison prefers magical creatures but Tom has no preference unless he has a realm)

Alchemy

Languages (they know all languages including beast speech)

Politics

Apparition

Dark arts

Science

English

Maths

Art

Harrison having taken over the majority of his realm as Rose was now a guide and helped him fixes his mistakes until he reached 17, this was because he was physically unable to control that much magic yet. It did not matter to the elder lyracanites as even though they looked younger they were physically older. He had also mastered

Divination

Mirror Walking

Magic catapulting this was known as magic walking but was changed after Harrison went in the opposite direction to the magic pull he was supposed to go to and ended up being fired to his destination.

To hid the unusual features that the lyracanites possessed they dyed and added a mild colour changing charm to their hair to seem a normal colour so that all highlights were hidden. Alex and Lance changed their hair colour to different shades of blond. Tom was also changed his hair and eyes were also brown. Their eyes were all changed to appear more normal in order to do this they were using contacts and also a mild compulsion charm to believe they were that colour. Every one with green eyes also had to change their eye colour. Damien, Charlie and Lance went brown and were Jaime and Tom went blue. Rose was the only exception as she her eyes changed when she went to her realm, this would be hard to hide so they decided that she would be a blind pureblood that was abandoned after she lost her sight in Diagon alley. The others did not get physical changes as they were constantly around their realm. This meant that she had the excuse to keep her eyes closed; she also used a white stick to walk with. The others all laughed at this but soon stopped when she started to sword fight with the stick, as she could still see them using shadow sight. Shadow sight is where she is able to transport her eyes though the shadow to see this is helped by the dark glasses she wears. The other lyracanites also have this ability but in their own realm, for example Jaime can see though a drop of water on the other side of the world if he wanted.

The story was not also to difficult to believe as Charlie and Rose were de-aged during the war because of an increases in their realms and no one really takes much notice if a pair of toddlers sleep for long periods of time as they enter their realm. Unfortunately Voldemort had plans for magical children during an attack at Diagon alley in 1977 which both Charlie and Rose were involved in they were kidnapped by death eaters. They were then "trained" although they both agreed it was torture so that they would be weak and follow the dark lord to have a better life, they were there for three years until August 1980 although it was actually longer by the time they had finished Rose and Charlie were nine, the all second generation death eaters that had been collected over the years had an ancient memory charm placed on them. They would remember a happy childhood and anyone who knew them would also remember them with a happy childhood right down to how they all got scars on their left arm. The plan was that they would gain the families trust and convince them to join the dark lord or they would kill their own family. The charm did not work on Rose or Charlie as their magic protected them; the others in the prison lost all of their memory. During the two years Rose and Charlie blessed the second generation. Charlie made sure the close bond all of the generation had formed over the years remained and Rose granted them a high position when they did die.

The lyracanites were all out in the play yard at the orphanage. Harrison was asking about if he would see Dudley again.

"No, they moved to America to avoid our world." Alex said.

"But I did not get to bless him" Harrison replied.

"He wanted to be a muggle, but you did stop him from becoming spoilt. They will all live long and good lives now" Rose said.

"Who do you think will come to show us around" Tom asked.

Jaime answered "it will probably be the deputy head as it is over the Christmas holidays, however as there is a large group of us, I think two teachers will come."

"I wonder who" Lance said.

They were however distracted by the bell. Damien took Rose's hand and led her to the girl's side before going back to the boys, even though they were in charge they needed to keep up appearances. He whispered into Roses ear as they were walking across "this is going to be fun" in return he got a small nod of agreement

A.N. I have decided on how some of the second generation will be, but please give me suggestion. The names must come between and from Fred and George's year to Harry's. I will make them half-blood or pure blood as Voldemort will not train a muggle born. Please mention if there are any spellings or grammar mistakes. As it is my birthday I am posting two chapters.

Lyracanite Birthdays

Rose- 23rd December

Lance- 14th February

Alex- 12th January

Damien- 1st March

Jaime- 28th December

Charlie- 5th January

Tom and Harrison- 6th March

The lyracanite and their ages

The older they are the more magic and experience they have. This help to understand how powerful they are.

Rose- 6, 128, 673, 279, 588 years

Lance- 2, 367, 543, 524 years

Alex- 2,367,543, 520 years

Damien- 2,367,543, 520 years

Jaime- 2,367,543, 520 years

Charlie- 2,367,543, 520 years

Tom and Harrison do not yet have a full realm but when Harrison does he will have as much magic as Lance but will lack the experience.


	19. A teacher came to visit

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to harry potter they belong to J.K Rowling.

The lyracanites and their realms

Rose Wolfe- Death, Darkness and Keeper of Magic

Jaime Lahey- Water

Alex Eastson- Air

Damien Golding- Earth

Charlie Jones- Fire

Lance Fitch - Life, Light

Harrison Nix- To hold magic at the age of 17

Tom Nix- can hold any realm for small periods of time after the age of 17

* * *

Headmasters Office- Hogwarts

Dumbledore was sat in his office Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape were sitting opposite him. Fawkes was staring at Dumbledore he was worried about him.

"Lemon Drop" Dumbledore asked.

"No" they both replies together.

"I want both of you to go to this address and show them our world" Dumbledore said.

"Why do I need to go?" Snape said

"As there are eight of them and Professor McGonagall does not have eight eyes" Dumbledore replied.

"I must protest Albus I am more than able to look after eight kids." McGonagall protested.

"See I am not needed, bad enough I have to see the brats during the holiday." Snape replied coldly.

"Enough, I don't doubt that Minerva, but I would feel better with the two of you and Severus they are from a muggle orphanage near spinners end they might have seen you and it would be nice for them to recognise someone" Dumbledore said as he subtly rubbed his left arm, however Professor McGonagall did not notice.

"Fine, when do we leave" Snape sighed with defeat.

"Tomorrow morning at nine o'clock "with that they both left the office.

The Next Day 

Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape had the list with the kids' name, their school letters and address that was packed in a purse that professor McGonagall was currently holding. They then apparated in an alley way and walked to the orphanage.

"Why do you think there are so many of them" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I don't know or care" Snape replied. The truth was he wandered as well but could not bring himself to care.

As they arrived the noticed that only the children that were playing were under the age of five, there was no sign of the older children. McGonagall went up and knocked on the door. A middle aged woman answered the door she had black hair and was well developed; she had her name stitched into her shirt it read `Sarah'.

"How may I help you?" Sarah asked.

"We are here to see Rose Wolfe, Jaime Lahey, Alex Eastson, Damien Golding, Charlie Jones, Lance Fitch, Harrison Nix and Tom Nix. We are professors at a special school and would like to offer them a scholar ship." McGonagall said.

"What sort of school?" she asked.

"A special school for gifted children" McGonagall replied.

"Come on in they will be doing chores, if you follow me we will get the boys first and then get Rose." Sarah said.

As they walked though they noticed a lot of children cleaning. The eldest children that could almost be considered adults were supervising the younger children. "Jaime Lahey, Alex Eastson, Damien Golding, Charlie Jones, Lance Fitch, Harrison Nix and Tom Nix. There are people to see you." They all moved and placed there brooms away.

"Boys this is, sorry I did not catch your names'" Sarah said

"I am professor McGonagall, this is Professor Snape." She answered

"Right. They are here to see you but first we have to girls' area." Sarah said, they all nodded in reply.

McGonagall looked at the boys and tried to guess where they would end up; they did not appear to be Slytherin as they were willing to follow orders.

"Welcome to the girls' area" Sarah said.

McGonagall looked at the girls and tried to see if she could spot Rose. Sarah turned to a younger girl and said in a commanding tone "where is Rose?"

"She is in her room" the girl replied.

McGonagall wandered about the only girl in the group, why was she not working when the others were busy. She must be a Slytherin getting everyone to work instead of you. As they reach Rose's room however she changed her mind quickly in front of her was a girl who was making her bed but when they walked into the room she turned around and large scars could be seen near and across her eyelids. "Hello Sarah" she spoke still looking in their direction.

"I wish you would tell me how you can recognize me, anyway there are people her to see you with some of the boys." She turned to Professor McGonagall "Will you be taking them out?" She only got a nod in response. "Ok Rose you will need your stick and please put your glasses on, you know how it upsets the others."

"Sorry Sarah I was tidying my room and as no one enters mu room and they annoy my scars I decided to keep them off." Rose replied as she reached for the glasses and then went over to cupboard and picked up the cane and then moved over to the group. The boys moved out of the way to allow Rose into the middle of the group as she reached out and grabbed the arm to the person to the left who was Damien as she could not use the stick in such a crowded area. The group was lead to the meeting room and they moved to different chairs and waited for the adults to be seated before sitting down. As Sarah left the room, Professor McGonagall said "We are here to offer you a place at our School here are your letters as she passed the bag over to Snape to give out the letters. Everyone got a letter apart from Rose.

"Professors why did Rose not get a letter" Lance said looking at Rose whose Shoulders were slumped in defeat she was clearly upset.

"We were not aware of her disease and we do not know how to teach her." Professor McGonagall said.

"You mean you do not know why I have magic, when all children in my situations are born squibs" Rose said.

McGonagall gasped and Snape looked surprise for a second and if you weren't looking you would have missed it.

"How do you know?" Snape said.

"I am a pureblood so is Charlie. Lance, Tom and Harrison are half-blood and Alex, Damien and Jaime are muggle born. We all know about magic but for one reason or another we ended up in this orphanage. As to my condition not a disease I was hit by several cutting curses to my eyes in an attack." Rose said.

"How do you know you were blinded in an attack?" Snape said as professor McGonagall had gone very quiet.

"I woke up unable to see, when you are in that situation you remember everything to try and figure out why you can't see and to remind yourself that this is real, I would never be able to see again. I have performed magic since losing my sight. I would expect you to teach me the same way. I have my other senses." Rose said as she demonstrated that she had magic by causing the table to float.

"Here is your letter" McGonagall said as she pulled it out of Snape's hand. "DO you need help reading the letter?"

"Nope, it is very clear." She said as she moved her hands across the letter.

"How are we getting to the alley, we are not allowed to leave unless we have an adult with us." Charlie said.

"We will take you" McGonagall said as Snape glared at her.

"Yes, field trip" the boys shouted where Rose and Professor McGonagall just laughed.

A.N:Please mention if there are any spellings or grammar mistakes. As it is my birthday I am posting two chapters.


	20. Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to harry potter they belong to J.K Rowling.

The lyracanites and their realms

Rose Wolfe- Death, Darkness and Keeper of Magic

Jaime Lahey- Water

Alex Eastson- Air

Damien Golding- Earth

Charlie Jones- Fire

Lance Fitch - Life, Light

Harrison Nix- To hold magic at the age of 17

Tom Nix- can hold any realm for small periods of time after the age of 17

* * *

As Professor McGonagall walked along the street with the children she thought about them and how they would cope in the coming years at Hogwarts. The first thing she noticed is that they all seemed to get along with each other which is unusual considering that there were a few of them and that the boys and girls are kept separate at the orphanage. She hoped that the friendship would last but there was a good chance that they were going to be in different houses so rivalry will eventually happen. As she looked at them again she could not help but wonder if they would maintain their friendship as they all did live together it would be almost impossible to escape an argument or keep secrets. She looked and noticed that Lance was the leader of the group, could he be one of my lions. She thought that they could all easily be Hufflepuffs considering how loyal they were to each other. She felt sorry for an rivals that they developed normally you got a small group but eight against one or two as something she hoped she never saw. She thought back to what Rose had said they all came from different blood groups and yet they did not care even the two purebloods were not worried about being with muggles. Maybe they could convince some of the more extremist of the year and break the discrimination. She smiled as she thought to herself this is going to be an interesting year.

Professor Snape was looking at the brats and was observing them. What he saw shocked him they were walking in a group and were just talking about small things that do not matter, but what shocked him was the way they held each other in the group. Rose was at the front as she was using her stick but the others were all on alert as they walked behind they were arranged so that they could see around them and the ones at the back made sure they had enough room to turn around in case of an attack. It was clear that they had all seen battle. There was a chance that they were bullied and abused as he believed was common in orphanages, he assumed that they had all seen conflict. Snape wondered if this was how they bonded. He thought back to the magic demonstration and if she was able to command her magic at will then she would be powerful the same goes for the others as there was no doubt that she would have taught the others. He also wondered what house they will be in he hoped they were not in his house as it looked like they would end up causing trouble eventually.

The lyracanites were talking about football on the outside however inside they were all talking this was a skill that they had developed during the blood bonding that enabled them with permission to enter the borders of their minds and talk to each other. They all know that the adults were watching them.

Charlie said "They are probably trying to work out what house we will go into what do you think?"

Jaime said" Probably our elements as we are equal in all traits, we are all brave and can be a little quick to act without thinking not mentioning name *cough*Alex*Cough*we_"

"Hey" Alex interrupted "when have I ever done something stupid?"

"Well there was the time you decided to see how high you could fly, and you passed out and collapsed sending you back down to earth were you created a giant hole and wiped out the dinosaurs, or the time you went into a brooding dragons nest to challenge them to a race and then wondered why rose was carrying you out of the nest and why you were covered in burns." Lance said.

"Okay I see your point."Alex said

"Before I was interrupted I was saying we would fit in Gryffindor, we would also fit into Slytherin we are cunning a skill that most people lack in a battle but we are also ambitious as we try to maintain and improve our realms and yes Tom and Harrison you also apply after all the pranks you play need cunning to get away with them. We have perfect memories and have the knowledge of past this means we could go into Ravenclaw because of our wit. We are also loyal to our causes and will protect our family and friends." Charlie continued.

"All we can do is wait and see what will happen." Tom said

The group suddenly stopped and they waited for the knight bus to appear to take them to Diagon Alley.

* * *

A.N. I do not appreciate flames if you leave one at least log in so that I can explain. If you do not like the story don't read but a few people do and even more so I enjoy writing the fan fiction. If there are spelling or grammar mistakes let me know. Please review with suggestions they can be something small such as what there favourite food is to a part of the plot. Sorry this is short but I had a job interview today and have been to nervous to write.


End file.
